Sois sereine, ma douce
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Oneshot RH on se refait pas. Je l'ai écrit en une soirée. C'est donc court, concis et... triste. Je vous laisse en juger.


**Sois sereine, ma douce**

_Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Tant de choses traversées… Tant de choses sacrifiées et perdues… Et tout avait été surmonté. Pour quoi au final ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu survivre à tout ça pour que ça se termine ainsi. Elle commençait à peine à goûter à la Paix, à la Liberté… à l'Amour, enfin. Après tant d'années de lutte et d'acharnement. Ca ne pouvait pas finir de cette façon. Non, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Et comment l'annoncer…_

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit, une sorte de sanglot. Après tant d'années, il avait encore gardé ses vieux réflexes militaires. Sans doute les garderait-il toute sa vie. Relena se moquait souvent de lui à ce propos. Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement. Il effleura l'oreiller voisin. Personne. Il se redressa dans le lit, légèrement inquiet.  
-Relena ?  
Aucune réponse. La salle de bain. Un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte fermée. Il se leva et ouvrit le panneau de bois. Il trouva la jeune fille en larmes, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle leva des yeux rouges et détrempés vers lui. La tristesse et la douleur qu'il y lut l'alarmèrent aussitôt. Il tomba à genoux près d'elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras en gémissant.  
-Relena, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Mais la jeune femme ne put articuler un seul mot à travers ses sanglots. Alors il se contenta de la bercer doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il devinait à peu près ce qui se passait.  
-Tu y es allée aujourd'hui ? C'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est si mauvais que ça ?  
Relena hocha la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler, de mettre des mots… de prononcer ces mots à voix haute.  
-D'accord. On va s'en sortir. On s'en sort toujours.  
Mais c'était un mensonge. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Heero sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pour elle. Il devrait être fort, aussi fort qu'elle. Plus fort qu'elle. Il se répétait une seule chose, inlassablement, comme une litanie, comme pour ne pas oublier : « _Elle a besoin de moi, elle a besoin de moi, elle a besoin de moi_ ». Ils restèrent ainsi, assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un temps infini. Des minutes, des heures peut-être. Heero ne savait pas. Tout se qu'il savait c'est que sa vie, leur vie venait de changer, pour toujours.  
Relena s'arracha à ses bras, le privant de sa chaleur. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux comme si elle voulait lui transmettre sa force, son courage. Comment faisait-elle ? C'était un don qu'il lui avait toujours envié. Cette faculté de sentir les sentiments, les besoins des autres, de les faire passer avant les siens avec toute la générosité de son coeur. Et elle avait senti qu'il n'avait pas autant de force qu'elle. Cette fois.  
Quelle ironie ! Un pistolet dans la main, et il se sentait capable de combattre seul tout un régiment. Mais face à Relena et tout ce qui se rattachait à elle, il perdait toute sa témérité. L'Amour rendait vraiment faible et stupide, Wufei avait au moins eu raison sur ce point. Relena se releva et lui tendit la main avec un sourire plein de tendresse.  
-Retournons nous coucher. Ce sera quand même plus confortable qu'ici.  
Heero acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Ils s'allongèrent sous la couette, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'enroulant dans leur chaleur corporelle, si douillette, si rassurante. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Relena, écoutant son cœur battre, sa respiration se calant sur le même rythme que la sienne. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, dessinait les contours de son visage, ce qui le faisait frissonner agréablement par intermittence.  
-Je voulais tellement te donner des enfants…  
-Lena… Ce n'est pas important. Je m'en moque.  
-Non. Ne dis pas ça. Les enfants, c'est important. Je ne sais plus qui a dit que le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse offrir est une portion de soi-même (1). Et c'est ce que je voulais pour toi. Pour nous. Mais voilà, il en a été décidé autrement…  
-Je sais, ma Lena, je sais.  
-C'est tellement injuste. Nous avons déjà tellement perdu, tellement donné et souffert. On avait pourtant gagné le droit au bonheur.  
-Nous sommes ensemble, tous les deux. Pour moi c'est suffisant.  
-Mais pour combien de temps, Heero ? Combien de temps…

_

* * *

__Deux mois plus tard…_

Heero regarda Relena se préparer. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse, brossant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle les rassembla en chignon tressé sur sa nuque gracile. Elle vaporisa légèrement le parfum que Heero préférait, celui qui sentait le printemps. Elle se leva et tourna sur elle-même.  
-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? La robe noire, c'est pas trop… triste ?  
-Non, pas du tout. C'est élégant. Et tu es merveilleuse dans cette tenue.  
Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Il inspira profondément, s'imprimant de son odeur.  
-Je t'aime tellement.  
-Oui. Et tu as mis tellement de temps à t'en rendre compte !  
Elle éclata de rire en le repoussant doucement, taquine.  
-A la fin, j'étais tellement désespérée par ton manque d'attention et d'intérêt à mon égard que j'ai failli laisser tomber.  
-Et bien heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait.  
-Et heureusement que Duo et Quatre m'ont aidé !  
-C'est vrai.  
-Une vraie bande d'entremetteurs.  
-Un plan diabolique à la Maxwell.  
-On devrait y aller, ou nous serons en retard à la réception.

-Lena, rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Je déteste ces réceptions…  
-Je sais, mais cette soirée est donnée en l'honneur de Quatre et de ses actions caritatives à travers le monde. Il a apporté tellement de choses aux gens ces dernières années par le biais de ses sociétés. Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est aussi pour récolter de l'argent pour la Fondation Winner qui œuvre pour les orphelins de guerre.  
-Hn.  
-Promis, on ne restera pas longtemps. De toute façon, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment.  
-D'accord. Tiens, Quatre et Trowa sont là-bas, près du buffet.  
-Allons-y.  
Le jeune couple traversa la salle pour rejoindre leurs amis, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour saluer diverses connaissances et échanger quelques politesses. Heero avait toujours trouvé la majorité de ces personnes un tantinet hypocrites et mielleuses, et avait du mal à passer une soirée complète en leur compagnie. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit les réactions détestables de ces mêmes personnes, quand Relena avait annoncé 18 mois plus tôt son retrait du monde de la politique. Etant une jeune mariée, elle avait annoncé vouloir se consacrer à son époux et à leur future famille. Elle voulait également prendre du recul avec l'univers dans lequel elle baignait depuis l'âge de 15 ans. La Paix était à présent bien installée et semblait durable, elle n'avait donc plus de raison de rester impliquée autant dans la vie politique du Monde. Certaines personnes n'avaient pas bien accepté sa décision, et l'avaient pris comme une sorte de trahison. Ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'oublier, c'est que Relena Peacecraft avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie pour un idéal auquel peu de gens croyaient à l'époque. Elle s'était battue en première ligne, avait mis plusieurs fois sa vie en danger, avait perdu des personnes qu'elle aimait alors que ces gens étaient restés chez eux à protester faiblement contre le Pouvoir en place, ou à en profiter carrément. Elle avait fait tout cela sans se poser la moindre question, sans y avoir été préparée, simplement en écoutant son cœur.  
Enfin, Heero et Relena atteignirent le buffet. La jeune femme s'avança avec élégance, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Salut les garçons ! Comment ça va ?  
Elle les serra dans ses bras chacun leur tour, un peu plus fort que d'habitude, un peu plus longuement aussi.  
-Où sont les autres ?  
-Duo et Hilde ne devrait pas tarder. Wufei doit traîner dans le coin avec Catherine et Sally, Dorothy est allée chercher Lady Une et Mariemeia. Quand à ton frère et Noin, je ne sais pas trop. Ils n'ont pas répondu à l'invitation.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas venir. Leur petit dernier a la rougeole et Lucrezia n'aime pas s'absenter quand un des petits est malade. Milliardo m'a appelé hier pour me prévenir.  
-Ok. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais comment sont les enfants. Ils attrapent tous les microbes qui passent.  
Heero suivait la discussion d'une oreille, occupé à partager un bol de cacahuètes avec Trowa, lancé dans une discussion muette sur l'ennui profond que lui inspiraient les galas de bienfaisance. Et Heero partageait à cent pour cent son opinion. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Wufei et ses charmantes cavalières. Une heure plus tard, le groupe était au complet et les discussions allaient bon train, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient tous, à savoir à peu près chaque mois.  
L'heure du discours d'ouverture arriva. L'assistance s'attabla à grand bruit avant d'écouter religieusement l'allocution de Quatre qui parla en détail de ce qui avait été fait au cours des années passées, et rappela tout ce qui restait encore à accomplir. Il termina en encourageant habilement les généreux donateurs à multiplier leurs efforts.  
Evidemment, Duo n'écouta pas un traître mot, trop occuper à saouler de paroles ses voisins de table.  
-Au fait, tous les deux, quand est-ce qu'on verra des mini Heero et des mini Relena gambader un peu partout ?  
Le regard de Relena se voila aussitôt, et Heero la sentit nettement se crisper. Mais il ne fut pas le seul.  
-Ben quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?  
Hilde se tourna vers lui.  
-Tu dis toujours des bêtises, chéri.  
-Même pas vrai d'abord.  
Heero serra discrètement la main de sa femme dans la sienne, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Duo sembla oublier sa question, trop occupé à bouder et à se plaindre de Hilde auprès des autres.  
La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, agrémentée de fous rires et de souvenirs, de projets d'avenir et d'histoires présentes. Mais Relena devenait de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus faible… de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle finit par se lever de table.  
-Je reviens, je vais me rafraîchir un peu.  
Heero la regarda s'éloigner, inquiet. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne la voyant pas revenir, il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit dans les toilettes.  
-Relena ?  
Elle était accrochée à un lavabo, à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur le sol.  
-Lena !

Heero réapparut dans la salle, soutenant Relena qui avait repris un peu de couleurs et tentait de ne pas paraître trop affaiblie, afin de ne pas soulever de questions embarrassantes.  
-Relena est fatiguée alors nous rentrons.  
-Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir tous. J'aurais bien aimé rester plus longtemps, mais je ne tiens plus debout. Je suis désolée.  
Sally se leva aussitôt pour l'embrasser.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisée. De toute façon, on se voit dans trois semaines. Vous n'avez pas oublié le dîner à la maison ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas oublié Sally. A bientôt tout le monde.  
Relena jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et se détourna avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Une fois dans la voiture, elle se tourna vers son mari.  
-Heero… je crois que le moment est venu.  
Heero ferma brièvement les yeux, la douleur lui transperçant le cœur. Un murmure, un seul, lui échappa.  
-Pas encore…  
-Je suis désolée, Heero. Tellement désolée.  
Une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue, se perdant dans son cou.

* * *

-On s'en est rendu compte quand on a passé des tests de stérilité. On n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants et on voulait savoir pourquoi. Relena a passé toutes sortes d'examens. Et quand on a découvert ce qu'elle avait, c'était trop tard. La maladie avait commencé à la ronger un peu partout de l'intérieur. C'est parti du ventre. Là où un enfant aurait du se développer, à la place c'était cette saloperie de maladie ! Et c'était trop tard… beaucoup trop tard…  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
-A quoi ça aurait servi ? Ca ne l'aurait pas rendue plus vivante, ça ne l'aurait pas sauvée.  
-J'ai pas dit ça. Mais…  
-Elle ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant, Duo. Aucun de vous. C'était SA décision.  
-Nous aurions pu, je ne sais pas moi… On aurait pu la voir plus souvent, la soutenir.  
-J'étais là pour ça. Elle n'avait besoin que de moi et de mon amour. Rien d'autre.  
-Mais…  
-Non ! Arrête. S'il te plaît. Elle savait qu'en la sachant mourante, votre regard sur elle aurait changé. Vous auriez tous été différents. Et elle ne voulait pas partir avec une image de vous qui n'aurait pas reflété votre véritable personnalité. Elle ne voulait pas lire la pitié dans vos yeux. Et tu sais que ça aurait été le cas. Tu le sais.  
-Oui, mais…  
-Relena a choisi de garder le secret sur son état de santé. Et j'étais d'accord avec son choix.

Relena était partie la veille, dans la nuit. Après avoir revu sa famille. Après un dernier repas auprès de ses amis les plus proches. Elle avait voulu leur faire ses adieux, en toute discrétion, leur laissant une image d'elle en bonne santé, heureuse et souriante. Loin de l'horreur de la maladie. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait également empêché Heero d'être présent. Mais il lui avait tenu la main tous les jours, durant ses deux semaines d'agonie à l'hôpital. Il voulait garder un maximum de souvenirs d'elle, les bons comme les mauvais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, fidèle à leurs vœux de mariage. Il n'avait prévenu tout le monde qu'au petit matin, après avoir pleuré, après avoir maudit ce destin qui s'acharnait contre eux et avait eu raison d'elle mais pas de leur amour.  
Dans un dernier soupir, elle lui avait souri. Dans un dernier regard, elle lui avait transmis toute sa force et son courage, comme un ultime cadeau. Il était seul, encore. Mais il avait aimé de toute son âme, et il avait été aimé. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Rien ni personne, pas même la Mort.  
-Sois sereine, ma douce.

_**Les anges peuvent voler, car ils ont toujours le cœur léger. (2)

* * *

**_

1-Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882)  
2-G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936)

* * *

Et voilà. Je sais. C'est pas franchement gai, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse en ce moment, désolée. C'est drôle mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est toujours le même personnage qui meurt. Va comprendre pourquoi. Bref. Encore un one shot écrit en quelques heures à peine. Pardon si ce n'est pas assez travaillé. C'est rare que l'inspiration me vienne comme ça quand j'ai du temps et un ordinateur sous la main. La plupart du temps les idées (les bonnes) me viennent quand je suis en voiture, les mains prises par le volant, ou alors quand je n'ai ni stylo ni cahier. Ce dernier problème est réglé, j'ai acheté un petit carnet qui ne quitte pas mon sac et un stylo pour aller avec. Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler le problème de transport. Mais ça devrait changer ça aussi Bientôt. Et peut-être que l'inspiration va revenir en force. Parce que je sèche totalement sur mon chapitre 7… Et ça fait une paie qu'il est commencé, le bougre ! Ca se compte en mois, et ça me déplaît fortement. Mais je m'active, je m'active, pas de panique. Ca c'est juste un encas, histoire de patienter encore quelques jours (semaines ?).  
Alors par contre, je voudrais m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, les oublis de mots ou de lettres.  
Il est 1h30 du matin et je suis claquée. Et j'ai suffisamment raconté ma vie, je crois. 


End file.
